Strictly Business
by luvvs2dream
Summary: So she gets fired from the Ministry, her so-called best friend Blaise lands her a job working for her childhood tormentor and to make matters worse her mothers decided to interfere with her love life. Brilliant.  ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay so this is my first ever fanfic. This is a Dramione so if you don't like pairing do please do not bash or whatever. If you do I'll just delete it anyways :P. Obviously I don't own any of the characters or anything. If I did the pairing would be cannon and Ron would be with Pansy. Anyways enjoy! ^^

* * *

**

**Strictly Business **

A petite woman stormed into her office and slammed her door shut. She stamped over to her desk and commenced emptying all her of her notes, documents, files and personal belongings into a large box. She trudged over to her bookshelf that was on the left side of her office and began packing the books that she owned into the box, glaring at the compulsory texts that the Ministry persisted that all it's employees keep close to their person. With an evil grin she set the texts aflame and cast a charm on them so that the fire wouldn't spread to the rest of the room but would remain blazing for several hours.

Hermione positioned the box onto her hip and carried on packing away her belongings. She finally finished clearing her office, one hour and fifteen minutes later. She gazed at the office with sadness, it had suddenly dawned on her that even though she had entered this job with a thirst for success and fulfilment that she had failed herself. Working for the Ministry of Magic was excruciatingly boring. Sure, she'd been able to resolve some issues and much of her research helped to solve cases for the Aurors and some gratitude was expressed but no one truly appreciated or acknowledged just how much effort and energy she put into it all. The truth was that she was working in a place that she couldn't stand, where most of the employees were uninterested in their own field, well with the exception of Harry, who got an adrenaline rush from capturing escaped and or on the run wizards and witches.

She grimaced. She needed something or someone to vent to. After all it wasn't everyday that Hermione the bookworm extraordinaire, member of the Golden Trio got fired from the Ministry of Magic. She scowled and what made it all the more frustrating was the pathetic excuse that the Ministry had owled her. Yes, they had actually owled her dismissal letter.

Written on it were the words:

_To: Miss Hermione Jane Granger,_

_The Ministry of Magic is sorry to inform you that it is unable to continue providing your department with __enough__ funding and therefore must terminate your contract with us. It is in the Ministry's best interest to maintain balance in the economy for its entire department, especially for its Investigation Department as Auror hunting is most essential in halting criminal activity._

_Again, we apologise at the loss of losing an employee and hope you are able to find a new place of employment without any difficulty._

_With Regards_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

Hermione's immediate reaction had been to ball the letter and toss it across the room with as much force as she could. She'd stood in the same spot in her living room and seethed over the letters contents, fists clenched and her nails digging into her palms. She couldn't believe that the Ministry was _dismissing _her for _lack of funding_! She glared, that never seemed an issue at the Ministers' birthday celebration. If anything it looked like the Ministry had money to burn at their disposal with all the decorations and large banquet tables overflowing with food.

She sighed. With her head held high she opened the door and walked through the long corridor. Practically everyone of the employees stared at her, shock, confusion, and amusement were in many people's gazes and Hermione, as inconspicuously as possible, increased her speed hoping to have the elevator to herself on the way down.

She stepped through the front door, tossing her keys on the living room table and pushing her box of belongings into a corner. Hermione made her way over to the love seat and pulled off her turquoise four inch heels. Having done that she sighed contentedly and collapsed onto her sofa.

A smooth voice spoke next to her ear

"I was wondering when you'd get back."

She squeaked and fell off of the chair in a heap. The voice burst into uncontrollable laughter and she growled in annoyance.

"Of all the times today for you to show up, you pick now Blaise?" She glared at the tall dark skinned Italian and crossed her arms in frustration.

Blaise's left eyebrow quirked and he smirked at her.

"Bad day, Granger?" her eyes narrowed

"Sod off, Zabini" She got up from the floor and stamped over to the kitchen.

Hazel eyes trailed her movements and then blinked.

She heard his footstep behind her, her back was to him as she perused her fridge looking for her favourite treat. Her eyes found the large Galaxy Bar and she beamed at it, grabbed it and then sat herself down at her small dinner table. She pointedly ignored the taller figure who sat down beside and her and watched her slowly sink her teeth into the chocolate.

"The Galaxy's been pulled out so I'm guessing this _was _a bad day"

Hermione eyed him from beneath her lashes and then licked her lips. Hmmm, chocolate always hit the spot.

"I suppose I can't sit here and ignore you. You Slytherins always were a persistent bunch" she frowned, noticing that his smirk widened.

Blaise rubbed his knuckles on his pristine white shirt, removing the invisible spec of dirt and then observed his hands.

"You my dear girl are a charmer. Your compliments aren't necessary".

Brown eyes rolled.

"So my dear, dear friend Hermione, what seems to be bothering you? Come, tell Uncle Blaise."

She averted her eyes and mumbled. Blaise grinned and cupped his hand to his ear,

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

She stood up and balled her fists.

"I said I got sacked! Sacked, S-A-C-K-E-D! Can you hear me now Zabini?"

She stormed out of the kitchen and then threw herself, again onto the sofa and covered her face with her hands.

She felt two large hands slowly pry her hands and expose her tear filled eyes. Blaise looked at her with sympathy.

"I didn't mean for you to get upset Hermione." She softened.

He let go of her hands and then opened his arms wide and she willingly embraced him. She felt him rubbing her back in soothing circles and her eyes welled up. She cursed herself for acting so emotional, burying her face in her friend's chest.

"What am I going to do, Blaise?"

Blaise stared at the top of Hermione's head; he was silently cursing the Ministry for being so heartless to his friend. After all, she was a war hero and had put her life on the line to fight against one of the most evil and insane people the wizarding world had ever witnessed. She was Hermione Granger for crying out loud! Couldn't they have sacked some other employee, perhaps some random loser who didn't even compare to the not-so-bushy now, ex-Gryffindor?

Blaise thought about the best way to get the pretty brunette to perk up again. Hermione had lots of good qualities, ones that would mean that any employer would snap her up quickly; she was without a doubt a hardworking person, always at the top of her game. She was a terrific listener and gave great advice. She was always kind, sometimes even to people who didn't deserve it. What really impressed him was the fact that she actually _enjoyed _work; her eyes would light up and practically sparkle when she saw huge piles of paperwork, seeing it as a challenge, a test of her character. Yes, Hermione liked challenges, challenging subjects, challenging books, topics, hell she even liked taking on challenging people...

Wait!

Challenging people...

Blaise's hazel eyes flashed with recognition and he smirked devilishly. Had Hermione been looking at his face she would have taken several cautious steps away from him in terror.

Blaise Stefan Zabini had a plan.

And if you were a sane and smart person you would know: a Slytherin with a cunning plan was never EVER a good thing...

* * *

**I'd really appreciate some reviews xxx**

**luvvs2dream :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strictly Business**

_**Previously **_

_**Blaise's hazel eyes flashed with recognition and he smirked devilishly. Had Hermione been looking at his face she would have taken several cautious steps away from him in terror. **_

_**Blaise Stefan Zabini had a plan. **_

_**And if you were a sane and smart person you would know: a Slytherin with a cunning plan was never EVER a good thing...**_

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy hated Mondays with a passion.

Mondays were like the women you chose to have one night stands with. You shagged them senseless and then you left them. You wouldn't even consider giving them the time of day after that but somehow that same woman would manage find out where you live, who you hung out with and where you would be in your free time. They would pursue you to the point of insanity and then you would have no choice but to confront them and take on all the shit that you tried so hard to avoid.

And that's exactly why Draco hated Mondays.

He sauntered through his building, something which he begun showing interest in at the end of his schooling. After the fall of the Dark Lord, the Malfoy's had begun reconstructing their own lives, starting with the ship wreck that they referred to as their family. Lucius had unfortunately been placed under house arrest, as he had been the most obvious follower of the Dark Lord. Needless to say, the elder Malfoy hadn't taken that so well and his son and wife had had to put up with countless tantrums, Draco usually snuck away but his mother wasn't nearly so lucky. Being a pureblood woman, she was raised to be the ever loving wife and could only rendezvous to their huge library to where she would _conveniently distract_ herself with a good romantic novel. Whereas Draco was a free man who was fortunate enough to still have a few places that he could apparate to, that his parents were blissfully unaware of.

Draco's company, Malfoy Enterprise, was a hugely successful company. He had a number of buyers and sellers who were interested in his products and shares and so he was thoroughly involved in his company. That's not to say that he didn't have a social life. Oh no, no Malfoy did not maintain a well established connection with the public, with the exception of Lucius of course. Draco and Narcissa still kept up appearances and held balls, appearances were essential, especially with the Ministry watching and breathing down their necks twenty four seven.

Having reached the highest point in the building, Draco stepped out of his private elevator and made his way over to his large office situated at the end of the corridor. All of his employees stood up and greeted him.

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy" the room chorused and he nodded curtly.

They all sat in perfect synchronisation and he repressed a smirk. The weekend drills were definitely working.

His office door closed with a click and he walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. He pressed a finger down on the intercom.

"Loretta, make sure I am not disturbed."

"Yes, Mr Malfoy, sir."

He frowned. It appeared that his new secretary had a squeaky voice and an irritating one at that. He mentally checked that in his 'things that might come to annoy me' checklist.

He pulled open the drawer of his front desk and pulled out three files, two of them being for potential buyers and their propositions. He had already read through each of the files twice but wanted to inspect them more thoroughly today. He was intending to give the buyers his answer and wanted to finalise any loose ends.

However the third file was the one that really held his attention, the candidates for his new personal assistant. Just last week he had fired the previous one. Initially he had thought the woman was a good candidate. She followed orders; she was excellent at communication and didn't mind taking orders. She was also quite smart and pretty easy on the eyes as well, with piercing green eyes, a slender figure and slick black hair.

The woman was very attractive in other respects to...

That's when things had taken a bad turn, it had started slow at first a few mishaps with her getting a little too close at work and then she went rogue. The woman had almost jeopardised one of his private meetings with an investor and come looking for a midday session in the office. He had had to excuse himself and drill some sense back into her, yelling at her that this wasn't how a strictly sex based relationship worked. She hadn't like that at all. She practically tackled him, demanding to know if he had anyone else on the sidelines and he had lied straight to her face. Nothing about his face or body language would have suggested otherwise but then in the evening when he was... ahem... entertaining his guest she had barged in. Merlin only knows where she had gotten keys to his new apartment... and then she commenced attacking his guest, telling her that Draco was hers and that she would not be denied in claiming the young Malfoy.

That was the final straw. Malfoy's were not possessions. They owned much and no one could claim them unless they wore the Malfoy ring and possessed the family name. He had witnessed that first hand when father had insinuated that his mother did not own him and she had given him the silent treatment for several days (because Malfoy's cannot tolerate being ignored) Lucius had eventually given in, proving that he indeed would bow to her command.

So the woman had been dismissed and he had made sure to get a restraining order just in case she became that much more determined in pursuing him.

So far on the lists of candidates were fifty-six women and more would be sending applications, he was sure of that.

He put the file on the side of his desk and began dealing with other paperwork, the department of Perfumes and Essences needed more stock and so he signed the shipment form, stating that it would be delivered within the week. Other departments such as the Weaponry, Herbs and Remedies and Charmed Objects also needed attending. He continued sorting through the paperwork and was thoroughly engrossed in one letter when he heard a racket outside of his door. He scowled at the door and mentally noted to put up a Silencing Charm on his office to filter out any noise in the future.

He swung his door open.

"What is the meaning of all this noise?" He glared at his employees and they shrunk back in their seats. He sneered.

"Well?"

One of his male employees, Herbert something or other, pointed a bony finger at Loretta. Standing next to her was a tall figure that leaned casually against her desk and was talking to her whilst his secretary appeared to be struggling to get him to leave.

Draco waltzed over to them and then realised who the man was and silently cursed.

Blaise looked past the squeaky voiced chick in front of him and spotted Malfoy striding over to him with a deep frown and grinned.

"You alright there, Drake mate?"

"What the hell are you doing here Zabini? Can't you bother someone else?" Blaise mock pouted.

"That's not how you talk to an old school friend."

Grey eyes rolled.

"Friend? More like nuisance."

Blaise held a hand to his chest "You wound me Drake."

"Get lost, Zabini." Blaise got off the desk and casually walked past his blonde friend.

He called over his shoulder,

"Normally I _wouldn't dare_ bother you during a working day but then I thought "why the hell not?" and that's why I'm here".

Draco gazed at the Italian in annoyance. He ignored the workers watching him and pushed Zabini into the office and slammed the door shut behind them.

He glared at his long term friend when he noticed that he had perched himself on top of his desk. Getting the message Blaise slid off and Malfoy called Loretta to bring an extra chair.

"So... great weather we're having, eh? "

"Don't try and act all casual after that little display you just put on Zabini. What do you want?"

Blaise sat down in the chair and crossed his arms.

"Draco mate, I need a favour."

Malfoy's eyebrow rose at the change in body language. It must have been important if his friend was actually opting to act serious.

"What kind of favour?"

Blaise eyed his friend warily. Under normal circumstances he would have been all jokes and one liners but a very special brunette's future was on the line and so this meeting was important.

"I have a friend who needs a job." Malfoy's eyebrow rose higher.

"Since when did you become the charitable type, Blaise?"

The Italian smiled. It was true, Slytherins only did favours if there was something in it for them and in this case, there kind of was. He would be helping out a friend who needed a job and thus that friend would be forever in his debt. Not that he needed them to be; he just preferred seeing her happy and when she was happy, so was he.

"Normally I'm not, but this is a _special_ friend."

"Oh I see. This girl of yours must be something if she got the great Blaise Zabini to beg a Malfoy for a job."

Blaise burst into laughter. Draco thought Hermione was _his girlfriend, _not that he hadn't considered the feisty brunette as a potential partner in the past. However they were both on a platonic level as they had tried to date but found that the relationship was too brotherly-sisterly and decided that friends suited them perfectly.

"First of all mate, she's not my girlfriend but she is a great friend. Secondly, I'm not begging you, merely making a worthwhile suggestion." Malfoy blinked. So if it wasn't a girlfriend...

"I could set up an interview for my personal assistant but I can't guarantee she'll get the job. If she's shit it's your head on the line here, Zabini" he gave his friend a piercing look. Malfoy's do not mess around when it comes to business.

Blaise grinned "You're a life saver mate."

"She's not got the job yet Zabini." His friend just smirked at him knowingly.

"Oh she will mate. I can guarantee _that_." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Just who exactly is this bird anyway, Blaise?"

Blaise smirk faltered slightly and he coughed.

"Hermione Granger."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"Granger?"

"Don't look at me like that Drake, I'm serious."

"You want me, to hire _Granger_ as my personal assistant?"

All he got was an annoyed stare.

He growled, "Are you completely mental Zabini?"

"Oh come off it Malfoy! She's probably more capable than anyone else who works here!"

Malfoy stood and slammed his hands on the desk.

"I don't care if she is! There's no way in hell that I'm hiring Hermione bloody Granger as my personal assistant!" Blaise fists clenched and he stood up and glared at the blonde.

"Don't tell me you still believe all that purity shit?" Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I learned years ago that it was bullshit, Zabini..." Blaise's eyes widened. "... But that doesn't mean I'm about to become a muggleborn lover and hire Little Miss Know-It-All."

Hazel eyes flashed.

"She's not the same person she was five years ago, Draco. She's changed; she's not even half as annoying as we found her in school."

Blaise eyes softened.

"In fact she's become less uptight. Still brilliant though and if you even dare call her a mudblood I swear on Salazar's grave that I will deck you, so hard even Bellatrix will feel it."

They both shuddered at the mention of the blonde's insane, murderous aunt.

Malfoy shut his eyes and breathed deeply. He supposed he should thank Blaise; after all he hadn't vented his anger in an argument for a while. Though, should his dread become a reality and he did hire Granger then he would have a sparring partner. He smirked, except this time the scales would be tipped in his favour, as he would be her boss. He could command her around as he pleased and if she became a pain he could drop her faster than you could say, bookworm.

His thoughts must have shown on his face because Blaise suddenly gripped his shoulder.

"Don't play games with her Draco" the dark skinned man's eyes hardened. "She's gone through enough shit already; she doesn't need you screwing with her as well."

Malfoy blanched at the fierceness of his friends gaze.

A thought suddenly popped into Blaise's head and he gave a Cheshire cat worthy grin. Who was he to deny himself anyway?

"Not unless you want to. In my opinion she's in need of a serious shag."

Malfoy's jaw dropped. Was this man bipolar? One minute he's threatening him and next he's prepositioning his friend for sex and Granger no less!

He shuddered again. "That's one place I wouldn't go, mate. Way too disturbing, she'd nag me to death."

"Sod off Drake. Anyway you're right..." Blaise turned his back and walked out of the office as he did this he grinned over his shoulder.

"... She'd _never_ even _consider_ you that way." He ignored the yell behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, ZABINI? "

Blaise purposefully bellowed so the whole department could hear,

"So make sure you set up that interview, for my friend, Hermione Granger, okay Drake".

With that he stepped into the elevator and smirked proudly at the looks of astonishment written on the faces of Malfoy Enterprises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hehe I enjoyed writing this one :) I hope you guys like it. The responses I got for the first two chapters have made me very optimistic, also thanks to those of you who reviewed, your comments were great. ^^ **

**Happy Christmas! XD**

**x luvvs2dream**

* * *

**Strictly Business**

_**Previously **_

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, ZABINI? "**_

_**Blaise purposefully bellowed so the whole department could hear,**_

"_**So make sure you set up that interview, for my friend, Hermione Granger, okay Drake".**_

_**With that he stepped into the elevator and smirked proudly at the looks of astonishment written on the faces of Malfoy Enterprises.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hermione's favourite thing to do in her spare time (apart from reading) was baking. Inside the kitchen she felt was in her element and many of her closest friends knew not to disturb her when she was focused on a task knowing she was a temperamental person.

Harry and Ron had witnessed and felt firsthand what happened when the witch's concentration was shattered. For the redhead in particular, there had been a time when he'd pushed his luck (as per usual) and now beneath his ginger bangs there was a slight scar. When Hermione had eventually calmed down and they'd all exchanged apologies, Harry had laughed and even joked that it made the two males even closer relatives.

It was always a pleasure to be visited by her friends and family, especially her best friends. She often found that she needed to socialise more because old habits die hard. Although sometimes, she had to admit, there were instances when she would consider altering who was allowed to Floo to her house.

This day for one, definitely qualified.

She had just been pulling a tray filled with a new batch of cookies from the oven when her best friend and best girlfriend came barrelling through her fireplace, scattering soot all over her clean carpet. She stared at the mess that now stood out in the immaculate room and sighed in exasperation.

"Hermione, I have just heard from Padma, who heard from Parvati, who heard from Lavender who heard from Susan who heard from Parkinson-"

"Err... Ginny, I think you can skip all that." Harry looked just as confused as Hermione felt. His wife looked at him and pouted childishly.

"I was getting to that Harry, as I was saying... Parkinson-"

"Ginny."

"Is it true that the Ministry fired you?"

The person in question placed the tray on the counter and rubbed her eyelids in annoyance. She should of known that her situation would become the newest topic of gossip but she never thought that the news would travel this fast. Didn't anybody in that building have a bloody life?

"I'm afraid that it is true Ginny."

Ginny gasped and Harry gaped at her. Their reactions really made her feel so much better (!) Ginny embraced the brunette and stared at her with sympathy.

"Oh Mione, I'm so sorry. Those prats don't know what they're doing anymore." Harry coughed and his wives eyes rolled in amusement.

"Of course I'm not talking about the Auror department, which my lovely husband works in."

He grinned impishly and then shifted his gaze back to his best friend.

"I'm sure it's just a mistake on the Ministry's part, Hermione."

Hermione smiled at him in gratitude and shook her head.

"It's not Harry, Kingsley signed the letter himself and you know that he's reluctant to let anyone go without his input."

Harry protested "But your one of his favourites!" Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"That's true Hermione, I'm sure _you_ of all people can persuade Kingsley to reinstate you."

It was times like this that Hermione really loved and appreciated her friends, they were always supportive of her and encouraging of her, knowing that she was intelligent enough to take obstacles on without complaint.

"Not this time guys." Both of them visibly deflated, "It's perfectly alright, I've already started searching for a new job and Blaise has volunteered to help me." Ginny's nose crinkled and Harry's eyebrow quirked.

Hermione gently extracted Ginny arms and then placed her hands on her hips, a stance that everyone in her House was very familiar with.

"Don't you two look at me like that? Blaise has always been helpful to me and I have every confidence that he will do his best to help me."

The couple exchanged a coded look and then turned back to her. Harry rubbed his neck.

"It's not that we don't trust him, Hermione. It's just... Blaise has a very... unorthodox way of finding solutions." Hermione eyes closed.

"If you two are referring to the incident with the mystery date, I'd prefer if you didn't bring that up."

"See! You can't even bring yourself to talk about it!" Ginny screeched.

"That's irrelevant."

"The man had a silverware fetish Hermione, how can you overlook that and call it irrelevant. He practically inhaled one of your forks!"

Harry chuckled quietly and Hermione blushed.

"Other than that... scarring dating experience, Blaise hasn't failed me." The young red head huffed and crossed her arms, she wasn't about to give up just yet.

"At least let me check if any of the girls know of an open position you could fill." Hermione shuddered and she locked eyes with Ginny who stared at her stubbornly.

"Fine, but that will be my last resort."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest and Hermione held up her hand.

"You know how I much hate gossip Ginny. I wouldn't last very long as a gossip columnist, especially one that includes bints like Lavender."

Ginny pouted again and sighed in defeat. "Fine, then."

Harry walked towards them both.

"I'll still see if I can change Kingsley's mind meanwhile. I'll also talk to Dean and see if he knows if there's anything going in the documenting department."

"Thanks Harry."

She smiled at the two of them and then suggested that they all move into living room. After she cast a cleaning charm, which removed the soot on the floor the three of them began catching up, talking of her god children.

"Where are James and Albus by the way?" The parent's eyes lit up at the mention of their infants.

"Oh, they're with mum at-"

At that moment the fireplace sprung to life and a tall figure stepped out of the flames, trailing soot on the once clean carpet, again.

Ron ran over to Hermione and firmly but not tightly, gripped her arms.

"Hermione, what's going on? Why is everyone talking about you leaving the Ministry? It's not true, is it?"

Yes, she thought, perhaps she should reconsider whether her friends were allowed to Floo into her home.

Four hours and two dozen cookies later, Hermione finally settled into her coach, with a book perched on her lap.

She was on a good chapter too, Gandalf had just reappeared and Frodo and his friends were overwhelmed to see the wizard still alive. She was about to read on when two large hands grabbed her book.

"Stupef-"

"Whoa, calm down Minnie! It's only me!" Hermione lowered her wand and crossed her arms in irritation and glared at the new arrival.

"Why is it you feel the need to enter my home like some sort of stalker, Zabini?"

Blaise grinned at her cheekily and then moved her legs over before sitting down.

"It's your own fault, ever since you showed me that Nightmare on Elm Street film; I've been perfecting my sneaking skills for my own useful purposes." The look on the brunettes face was less than amused.

"I should have known better than to show something like that to someone who's House symbol is a snake."

Blaise laughed, "Retract the claws kitty." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Chill Granger, I come bearing good news."

She tilted her head slightly and her eyes brightened with intrigue.

"Oh, do tell."

"Did anybody ever tell you that you look adorable when you do that?"

"Zabini..." she trailed off warningly.

"Patience is a virtue you know, Granger."

She scoffed and made to move off the couch but a strong hand grabbed her and pulled her back down. She turned and glared at the Italian.

"And you call Slytherins impatient." She rolled her eyes.

"What I was going to say is that I've found you a job." He smirked at the look of astonishment on her face, remembering to memorise it.

"But...how... that's-" she narrowed her eyes again.

"You're lying."

He blinked for a moment and then he adopted a serious expression.

"I'm not. The position is for a personal assistant and it pays well."

She blinked at him owlishly and then threw her arms around his neck. Shocked he wrapped his arms around her.

"Merlin Blaise, I'm sorry for doubting you. You are the best." He smiled and tightened his hold.

"So... where is it?"

He pulled back slowly and swallowed. She was looking at him with doe like eyes and he almost regretted his next words, almost.

"It's at Malfoy Enterprises."

She blinked and then blinked again and again. He was beginning to think he may have broken her and inched his hand toward her slowly only to pull it back when she fell back laughing hysterically. Tears poured from her eyes and she snorted occasionally.

"Ha, that's funny (hiccup) oh Merlin, I could swear that I thought you said Malfoy Enterprises."

Blaise shifted slightly,

"That's exactly what I said." Straight away the laughter stopped and she raised herself so she was resting on her elbows.

"You couldn't possibly have said that?"

Blaise ruffled his hair and looked at her seriously.

"I wasn't joking, Hermione. I thought about it and I decided that this was a good idea. I was thinking of what's best for you the whole time. I spoke to Draco and he agreed to interview you for his new personal assistant."

Her gaze hardened and she stood up.

"Then you can go back and cancel it because there is no way in hell that I'm going to be _Malfoy's_ _personal assistant_."

"You know, you two are more alike than you think. He said the same thing when I spoke to him."

"Good. At least that's one thing he and I can agree on."

Blaise shook his head. "Hermione..."

"Don't Hermione me. You know that we've never seen eye to eye. In fact if I remember correctly, he hates me with a passion."

"He doesn't hate you."

She scoffed, "I have six years of taunting that say otherwise, Blaise."

"He was a spoilt little brat back then."

"Oh, and he's not spoilt now (?)"

"Hermione, that's really unfair. He can't change his family any more than you can."

Her eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't let old bad memories make her feel weak; instead she clenched her fists and stared defiantly.

"Need I remind you, that that's exactly what he, his family and all the other so called superior purebloods constantly liked to remind me of?"

Blaise eyes softened and he enveloped her in his arms.

"No you don't need to remind me. Look Hermione, I'm sorry that I said that. It was uncalled for."

She buried her face in his chest and gripped his shirt.

"But at the same time it is true, however it doesn't make you inferior at all. Your friends with me aren't you?" he smiled, "Unless you think I'm still like that."

She lifted her head and shook it vehemently.

"Good to know, Granger." She giggled, and he cupped her face and tilted her face up. "Look I know Draco's not your favourite person but all I ask is that you give this a try. He may act like a complete prick at first but he's changed, trust me. You might even find that you like him." Her head rose and she looked at him doubtfully.

He grinned again "...Or not."

She sighed tiredly. "When is the interview?"

"Next Monday at 2.15 pm."

She groaned.

"I bloody hate Mondays." Blaise chuckled and she slapped his head playfully in response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Strictly Business**

_**Previously**_

"_**Good to know Granger." She giggled, and he cupped her face and tilted it up so their eyes were locked. "Look I know Draco's your favourite person but all I ask is that you give this a try. He may act like a complete prick at first but he's changed, trust me. You might even find that you like him." Her head rose and she looked at him doubtfully.**_

_**He grinned again "...Or not."**_

_**She sighed tiredly. "When is the interview?"**_

"_**Next Monday at 2.15 pm"**_

_**She groaned.**_

"_**I bloody hate Mondays." Blaise chuckled and she slapped his head playfully.**_

* * *

It was an exceptionally bright, sunny day and Diagon Alley was a buzz of laughter and light conversation. The birds were chirping happily and the children skipped merrily in the streets, their bags clutched tightly to chests in anticipation for a fun school year, their parents watching them, beaming with pride. It seemed everyone was in high spirits on this day.

Well, not quite everyone.

"Don't even think, of coming near me with that _thing_, Blaise Zabini."

Hermione glared menacingly at the tall dark haired man that held the offensively heinous item between his large palms. She would rather throw down her wand and pledge her allegiance to the insufferable clutches of Lavender Brown, before she let herself be caught seen in said item.

Blaise shook his at this woman's stubbornness. Striding forward resolutely, he seized her arm and practically dragged her to a nearby changing room. Ignoring the small hands pounding furiously on his body and her loud unladylike cursing, he shoved her into the small cubicle; throwing the clothing in after her he slammed the door shut quickly before she had time to protest further. Anticipating that she would try and make dash for the nearest exit, he placed himself outside the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms in triumph.

"What are you playing at, Blaise? Let me out of this damn cubicle now!"

Said ex-Slytherin simply lifted his gaze and eyed the large audience that had accumulated at some point during the exchange, which had previously escaped his notice. He smirked at the nosy women, laughing internally when they actually swooned, bumping into other in attempts to look busy while blushing madly and avoiding his eyes. The cashier girl behind the counter fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously and he nearly forgot what he was supposed to be doing, fortunately the shrill voice snapping behind him pulled him back into focus.

"I put the damn things on, so will you let me come out now?"

Chuckling he opened the door, stifling his laughter at the pair of frosty brown eyes glaring daggers at him. He was sure if looks could kill he'd be exchanging words with his deceased Potions Professor.

Walking over to the full length mirror that stood in front of the shop, Hermione peered cautiously at the image staring back at her and frowned. Turning her head slightly she exchanged glances with the amused male that was smirking back at her and her eyes narrowed, she could practically feel the smugness rolling off of him.

"I can see the wheels turning in that large brain of your Minnie, so tell me... do you like what you see?"

She huffed and turned her head sharply away, blushing a little at the double meaning of his words. Gritting her teeth she muttered her reply. More than a little amused at her reaction and immature behaviour, Blaise swaggered over to her and placed his hands on her small shoulders.

"Sorry, say that again." His eyes flashed with mirth, feeling her tense in his hold.

Clenching and unclenching her knuckles in frustration she repeated herself,

"I said; I don't hate it."

Enjoying how visibly annoyed and uncomfortable this was making her, Blaise decided to push her buttons more. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered,

"Say it again, louder this time." Hermione sighed and glared up at the Italian.

"You heard me the first time. I don't hate it. In fact I rather like these clothes on me and because I know your ego's getting a thrill off of this I'll say the dreaded words."

Blaise and the entire audience of eavesdropping onlookers inside the shop leaned forward in anticipation; the cashier behind the desk gripped her quill tightly, not noticing the ink that was beginning to pool on the desk and her rose coloured shirt.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger was wrong and Blaise Stefan Zabini was right. He is a genius and I shouldn't question his blatant fantabulous taste in fashion." Biting her lip she looked into expectant hazel eyes and sighed wearily.

"... And Slytherin's are the best."

She didn't notice or more likely she chose to ignore, the many faces gaping at her confession. Satisfied with the day's work, Hermione changed back into her original clothes and Blaise paid for her new outfit. He winked at the cashier and offered her a handkerchief, when she glanced at it and then him questionably he pointed at her chest in response. Perplexed, she looked down at her uniform and shrieked loudly, blushing as she dabbed vainly at the large ink stain that she now sported on her once flawless expensive shirt.

The bell tinkered as the two made their way out of _Harlequinn's Closet._

* * *

The next few hours were spent mostly in discussion, the topic being of Malfoy and what Hermione should expect once she had entered the building. Hermione listened intently and Blaise explained what the wealthy blonde had managed to accomplished since the end of their time in Hogwarts and she was stunned at the new information. Holding a mug of hot chocolate in her palms she stared at her friend in wonderment.

"You mean... he actually lives by himself?" when Blaise nodded and sipped his coffee contentedly she raked a hand through her curly mane.

"On his own, wow."

Blaise smiled at her suprised expression, he'd felt the same when his childhood friend had told him of his plans to leave the Manor and become his own person. Initially as any close friend would have, he had thought that the stress of the war had resulted in the loss of his childhood friend's sanity. Why else would a teenage son of a wealthy Pureblood family, former Death Eater himself, want to take on the Wizarding world all by himself? Even the smart Italian had needed guidance along the way but despite his concerns (not that Blaise would admit that out loud) Draco had excelled in the face of adversary, proving countless doubtful witches and wizards that the Malfoy name would not be completely tarnished by their previously questionable involvement during Voldermorts reign.

"Don't take this the wrong way Blaise but if Malfoy's company is doing so well, why didn't you join him?"

Knowing the brunette's curious nature, he had already predicted she would ask such a question.

"The thing is Minnie; Drake did sort of ask me." Hermione eyes widened.

"And you said no...?"

"I worded it a bit differently than that but yes."

She was shocked. How could Blaise let go of such an opportunity so casually, he didn't even seem bothered by it.

"I don't understand Blaise. Even though I don't like to admit it, Malfoy's just as smart as I am and _you_, you were top at school as well. If the two of you had joined forces then you could have been a success, together."

"I know that Hermione..." leaning closer he looked into her eyes and sighed, "... the thing is I knew _know_ that Draco and I combined would be a force to be reckoned with," gently he held her hands and kept his eyes focused on her small palms."It's just none of those appeals to me in quite the same way it does for Draco or you for that matter. For years I watched my father throw himself into his work, thousands served to impress him and he lived to impress his ancestors, _my_ ancestors. Live up to the great Zabini name if you will. I never saw the point in it all, not just my father's work ethic but all of the Pureblood's aims like Lucius serving Voldermort. Trying to impress some psychotic Halfblood or just for the so-called benefit of an entire generation who wanted to be idolised for doing the exact same thing." He finally lifted his eyes and stared into Hermione's bright eyes. "Don't think badly of me Hermione, I just want you to understand that I want to live my life for me, I fall down I want to know that I won't feel this great burden, that I'll get back up again and try even harder. That I'll only feel the disappointment of one person, not a mass of people."

Clearing his throat at the sudden change of atmosphere and the severity of his confession, Blaise stood up.

"Well I think my little downer calls for some frozen therapy, don't you?"

With glazed eyes Hermione stood and hugged Blaise, stunned he returned the hug and went over to the kitchen in need of a distraction, because Hermione's parents were dentists she often over indulged herself in sugary treats, years of sugar prevention does that to a person.

Calling from the kitchen, "What flavour do you want?"

"Cookie Dough" she replied.

"Good choice."

Later in the evening, when the two were sitting comfortably an empty tub of ice cream between them, watching television on Hermione's love-seat she turned and asked her companion why he had insisted that she use the term "fantabulous." Her answer would initially be an awkward pause, to which his cryptic reply would be,

"Never accompany Pureblood women, on a shopping trip."

"Blaise?"

"_Never_."

* * *

**Authors Note: I apologise for the long unexplained absence and hope everyone is still going to read this. I have been busy with my college work and there have been some problems with my computer (no internet access for over two months) and I had a sad case of Writer's Block, which I didn't think I'd ever get. Good news though; I will be updating more regularly! I have chapter five planned out and should have it up within the next 48 hours (hopefully ^^), depending on how much love I receive: D**

**Yeah, this chapter got a lot more... emotional than I intended but I kind of like it. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I forget to say before; I don't own LoTR's or Nightmare on Elm Street or any HP characters. I do own this plot though :)**

**Please R&R!**

**xx luvvs2dream**


End file.
